1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfilm reader with provisions for selecting a micropicture from a multitude of micropictures on a microfilm carrier and for positioning the micropicture in an imaging light beam with an illuminating section for illuminating the selected micropicture and with a section for projecting the micropicture on a projection surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microfilm readers are known. They usually comprise an illuminating section, a positioning device for the micropicture an objective and a projection screen. The term `micropicture` defines a so-called microfiche, a microroll film or a microfilm-jacket.